


TRAVIS HEMINGER Y LA ACADEMIA MESTIZA

by vivilivesinidhun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, original story au, references to pjo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilivesinidhun/pseuds/vivilivesinidhun
Summary: Una historia perteneciente al mundo de Percy Jackson, pero que muestra una Academia Mestiza en la que semidioses de todas las culturas y religiones aprenden a ser héroes. Esta historia tiene ya unos añitos, la subo ahora pero la empecé a escribir antes de leerme las Crónicas de Kane y los libros de Magnus Chase, así que los sistemas y la relación con las divinidades que tienen ahí no aparecen aquí. Si sigo la historia probablemente meteré algo que matice todo un poco, no sé.





	1. UNA ROCA ESCOCESA ME SALVA DE PÁJAROS FLUORESCENTES

Todo empezó en una excursión de mi colegio a San Francisco. Era fin de curso, y mi colegio tenía como costumbre llevarnos a una ciudad durante una semana, en un viaje “pedagógico”. El año pasado habíamos estado en Las Vegas, lo que no nos produjo mucho regocijo la verdad, puesto que el colegio se encontraba a las afueras de esa ciudad, con lo que nuestra alegría cuando nos enteramos de que ese año iríamos a San Francisco fue máxima.

Lo que no nos imaginábamos es que el viaje consistiría en visitas a lugares como en el que nos encontrábamos, la Reserva Ecológica de Eden Landing, al sureste de la bahía, justo a medio camino entre San Francisco y San José. Íbamos por las marismas en una embarcación que parecía un barco de juguete. Que el guía pareciera un viejo lobo de mar (barba blanca y pipa en la boca incluidas), solo afianzaba ese parecido. Iba hablándonos acerca de los diferentes tipos de aves que íbamos pasando; ánades, garzas y patos, entre otros, que se desplazaban por el agua perezosamente al calor del verano californiano.

Nos bajamos frente a un camino de tierra en el centro de parque, con carteles de información y prismáticos que enseguida estuvieron ocupados por los chicos populares. Nuestros profesores sacaron bolsas de plástico de unas mochilas que llevaban y que tenían pinta de pesar bastante, y nos dieron una a cada uno. Dentro había un sándwich de jamón y queso y una manzana. No tenía mucha hambre, así que me senté al borde del camino, solo, mientras contemplaba la fauna autóctona.

Siempre era así. Yo era el raro, el apestado. Los demás intentaban evitarme por tener aficiones aburridas como leer. A mí tampoco me importaba mucho. Como el dicho decía, “mejor solo que mal acompañado.”

Mientras contemplaba a las aves, tuve la sensación de que algo iba mal. Normalmente siempre me ocurría algo que me hacía abandonar mi colegio todos los años. Y tanto ese curso como el pasado no había pasado nada. No me quejaba, pero era algo bastante extraño que estuviera todo tan calmado.

De repente, mis ojos captaron una luz muy deslumbrante. Me obligué a mirar, y descubrí el “algo” que me ocurriría ese año.

Unos pájaros se desplazaban por las marismas, despreocupados. A simple vista parecían pájaros normales, a caballo entre una garza y una codorniz, de pelaje blanco con motas marrones en la cabeza y el pecho. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaban la atención de ellos eran sus alas. Brillaban. Era como si estuvieran hechas de luz, tanto que tuve que parpadear varias veces tras fijar la mirada en ellos. Tras poder enfocar de nuevo la vista, observé que todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y me miraban fijamente. Y no parecía precisamente que quisieran darme un abrazo. Inmediatamente me levanté de un brinco y me puse a correr. Todos mis compañeros se me quedaron mirando, sin entender, cuando vieron la bandada de furiosos pájaros luminosos que me seguía. Sin embargo, en vez de correr o ayudarme, se pusieron a reírse de mí y a burlarse, como si fuera algo tremendamente divertido ver como un compañero era perseguido por un grupo de pájaros asesinos.

Atravesé como un rayo el camino en el que nos encontrábamos y llegué hasta una explanada en la que se ubicaba el aparcamiento del parque, delimitado por grandes rocas. Me oculté tras una de ellas, rezando porque los pájaros luminosos no tuvieran muy buena vista. Por lo visto, mis plegarias se cumplieron, ya que las aves aterrizaron en el aparcamiento, buscándome. Intentaba encogerme lo máximo posible, cuando noté que la roca tras la que estaba escondido se movía. Lentamente, fijé mi mirada en ella, y no pude evitar soltar un gritito. De la roca había emergido la cabeza de una anciana, toda arrugada, con el cabello blanco recogido en un moño. Me sonreía despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo más normal encontrarte una roca con cara de vieja.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, Travis Heminger!-hablaba con un acento parecido al británico. ¿Tal vez escocés?

-¿Cómo...-empecé a preguntarle, extrañado, cuando un sonido estridente y un batir de alas me obligaron a mirar por encima de la roca. Los pájaros volaban hacia mí, furiosos. La cara debió de ver mi expresión, puesto que su cabeza se movió hasta una posición en la que podía ver las aves. Suspiró fuertemente.

-Por supuesto, debí suponer que estabas acompañado. ¡Las hercinias son tan molestas!

A continuación, ocurrió lo más extraño que había contemplado en mi corta vida. La roca empezó a moverse, hasta transformarse poco a poco en una anciana encorvada, con un vestido negro, un nudoso bastón y unos repugnantes pies descalzos. Un chal que recordaba a una de esas faldas escocesas tan típicas le cubría la cabeza y los hombros. Se volvió hacia mí, ajena a los pájaros furiosos que nos acechaban.

-No te preocupes, niño. La Yaya Cailleach está aquí para salvarte.

Me di cuenta de que alrededor suyo el sendero de tierra se había congelado un tanto, y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, a pesar de que era mediados de junio. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, puesto que la tal Yaya Cailleach de repente se transformó en una grulla negra gigante, y se posicionó de tal manera que dejaba claro que quería que me subiera en ella.

-¿A qué esperas, chico? No puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo-me dijo. Como garza su voz era más aflautada.

Sin pensármelo mucho, me subí a ella y me agarré a su plumaje. Era fría al tacto, pero no me quejé mucho.

En cuanto vio que no me caería, salió disparada, dejando a las hercinias intentando alcanzarnos, sin éxito, puesto que Cailleach iba dejando una estela de hielo allá por donde pasaba, y las hercinias no hacían más que congelarse al más mínimo contacto con ella.


	2. GRACIAS A MI MADRE SOY EL NUEVO HARRY POTTER

Perdí la noción de cuánto habíamos volado, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, pero empezamos a descender cuando sobrevolábamos una zona de altas montañas. ¿Tal vez las Montañas Rocosas? Al parecer ese era nuestro objetivo, puesto que Cailleach descendió en picado. Mientras lo hacíamos, pude ver con claridad a dónde nos dirigíamos. Era un valle encajonado entre montañas. En el centro se arremolinaban unos edificios, y desde ellos salían numerosos caminos en todas las direcciones que llegaban a pueblos más pequeños y de extraña apariencia. Uno parecía un poblado indio, otro un grupo de pirámides aztecas, y otro recordaba al Partenón de Atenas. Un bosque se alzaba al nordeste del valle, ya entre montañas.

Nosotros nos dirigimos al grupo principal de edificios, que parecían los típicos edificios de universidades, de aspecto europeo y antiguo. Cailleach casi me tiró en la hierba frente a la fachada del más grande, antes de caer derrotada y volver a convertirse en una gran roca.

-Pobre Cailleach. El verano debe de agotarle-levanté la cabeza, y casi me desmayé de la sorpresa. El que me acababa de hablar no era otro que un cuervo gigante. Con cuidado, me levanté, y miré alrededor. Estaba frente a la entrada de un gran edificio de piedra, de elegantes filigranas y decoraciones. A su alrededor se alternaban caminos de piedra y campos de maíz.

-Bienvenido a la Academia Mestiza, semidiós-volvió a hablar, bueno, más bien, a graznar, el cuervo gigante. -Soy Ga-gaah, el director.

-¿Gaga? ¿Como Lady Gaga?-pregunté, confuso. El tal Ga-gaah puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

-Maldita cantante, la conocen más a ella que a un dios-murmuró, entre dientes (¿tenían los cuervos dientes?). Tras ello, sacudió la cabeza, y me miró fijamente. Sus oscuros ojos desprendían un aura de sabiduría infinita.-Bueno, es hora de que conozcas a tu padre o madre divino.

-Eso es imposible-le rebaté, extrañado.-La última vez que miré, mi padre era bien mortal. Y mi madre...murió en el parto-siempre me entristecía recordar que nunca tuve ocasión de conocerla.

-Pues entonces tengo buenas noticias para ti, chico-Ga-gaah fue hacia la entrada del edificio, que se abrió. Yo le seguí, confuso. Al cruzar la entrada, llegamos a una estancia diáfana, con escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso lleno de estanterías a ambos lados, y una gran fuente de agua en el centro. Podía observar algunos chicos como yo pululando por ahí, además de otras criaturas más extrañas. -Es una diosa.

-¿Una diosa? ¿Mi madre?- Ga-gaah asintió. Parecía demasiado calmado y serio como para estar bromeando.-Ahora, métete dentro de la fuente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Esa fuente conecta con el plano de todos los dioses en existencia. Allí, tu madre te reconocerá como hijo suyo. Podrás conocerla.

Conocer...a mi madre. Aún me costaba asimilar todo ello, pero en el fondo sentía como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Mi madre era una diosa. Yo era un semidiós. ¿Quizá por eso siempre me pasaban cosas extrañas? Sin pensarlo mucho, me encaminé a la fuente. Al meter un pie, vi que era más profunda de lo que parecía, con una profundidad gradual, como una piscina. Me fui sumergiendo del todo, hasta que solo mantuve la cabeza a flote, cerca del centro. El agua estaba helada, pero, después de volar sobre Cailleach, me sentía inmune al frío. Conté hasta tres, y me sumergí por completo.

Lo primero que pude comprobar era que podía respirar. Tras ello, abrí los ojos que había cerrado por instinto, y me quedé estupefacto. Estaba flotando en medio del espacio. Alrededor mío brillaban miles de estrellas y cometas como única luz en la oscuridad más absoluta. De repente, todas empezaron a girar alrededor mío, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Empecé a marearme, hasta que una figura se me apareció frente a mí, y supe que era mi madre. Sobre todo por sus grandes y profundos ojos negros que yo había heredado y que me habían labrado el mote de “ojos de vaca”. Sin embargo, mientras yo era de pelo castaño, ella lo tenía dorado, recogido en una trenza alta que me recordaba a los peinados típicos que se veían de la Antigua Grecia. Llevaba maquillaje oscuro, con los labios negros y una gruesa sombra de ojos. Su oscuro vestido sin mangas le daba una apariencia terrorífica.

<<Genial>> pensé. <<Soy hijo de una gótica>>.

Sostenía dos antorchas encendidas con un fuego azul, antinatural, e iba acompañada por un Rottwailer y un zorro. Lo típico.

-¿Mamá?-empecé, inseguro.

-Has crecido mucho, Travis-me sonrió. Su mirada era cálida.-Sí, soy tu madre. Hécate, diosa griega.

-Hécate...¿esa era la bruja tenebrosa y todo eso?-recordé lo poco que sabía sobre ella.

-Se podría decir que sí-mi madre soltó una carcajada.-Soy la diosa de la magia, las encrucijadas y los fantasmas.

-Genial-le dije.-¿Eso quiere decir que me tengo que vestir como Harry Potter?

-No sé quién es ese-tajó mi madre.-Pero, como hijo mío, eres capaz de aprender hechicería, y comunicarte con los fantasmas.

-Entonces soy básicamente Harry Potter. Genial. Me encanta Harry Potter-podría ser peor, pensé.

Mi madre sonrió, y me acarició la mejilla.

-Pásalo bien en la escuela, cariño. Haz que me sienta orgullosa.

Tras ello, desapareció entre niebla.

Iba a preguntar cómo salir de aquella especie de Matrix, pero de repente noté que me volvía a fallar la respiración, y que volvía a estar en la fuente. Al salir, me estaba esperando Ga-gaah con una toalla en el lomo. La cogí, y me envolví en ella. El cuervo esperó a que me calmara, y después me miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Hécate-respondí, exhausto.-Mi madre es Hécate.


	3. Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE LA ACADEMIA ESTA IBA A SER DIFERENTE AL INSTITUTO...

-Interesante-murmuró Ga-gaah, aunque noté cierto reproche en su mirada y desilusión en su voz.-En fin, por un griego más no se va a acabar el mundo-ésto lo dijo susurrando, como alentándose a sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor, a todos los que circulaban por aquella habitación, e hizo un gesto a una chica con la cabeza para que se acercara. Mientras lo hacía, pude examinarla.

La chica sería más o menos de mi edad, y era preciosa. En su cabello negro cortado a lo chico llevaba una gran flor azul que me recordó al logotipo de uno de los múltiples casinos de mi ciudad natal, el Casino Flor de Loto. Llevaba sus grandes ojos azules delineados con gruesos trazos negros, lo que me llevó a pensar en los antiguos egipcios. Su vestido era también de estilo egipcio, con un collarín dorado que parecía bastante pesado con detalles de soles y flores iguales que la de su pelo. El resto del vestido era de tipo túnica, blanco y con un cinturón dorado en la mitad. Llevaba los brazos al aire, adornados por multitud de brazaletes y pulseras doradas. También calzaba unas sencillas sandalias. Y olía genial. Realmente genial. Era como si hubieran decidido hacer un perfume de todo un ramo de flores, cada una de ellas más fragante que la anterior.

-Ga-gaah-se inclinó ante el cuervo.-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Travis es nuestro nuevo estudiante. Muéstrale la escuela y llévalo a su nuevo hogar. Es griego.

-Griego. De acuerdo-la chica asintió varias veces para sí misma, y a continuación me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.-Bienvenida a la Academia Mestiza. Soy Lilly, hija de Nefertem.

-Yo soy Travis, hijo de...esto...de Hécate-su olor embriagador me desconcentraba, me costaba hablar con ella.

Lilly no pareció darse cuenta de mi ineptitud verbal, porque se dio la vuelta y fue directa hacia la salida. Yo tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

-Así que...hija de Nefertem-empecé, intentando comenzar una conversación, mientras rodeábamos el edificio lleno de hiedras. -Es una diosa...¿egipcia?-supuse, por la estética de la joven fragante.

-Dios, en realidad. Nefertem es mi padre-debería de estar enfadada, pero más bien parecía resignada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello.-Es el dios de...¡oh! Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada.

Al dar la vuelta al edificio principal, apareció ante nuestros ojos un gran parque, del tamaño de Central Park aproximadamente. Estaba lleno de diversas estatuas de numerosos dioses. Pude localizar a Zeus, Odín, Ra e incluso a Jesucristo, pero muchas de ellas me resultaban del todo desconocidas. Por el parque había numerosas sendas que conducían a una plazoleta, rodeada por árboles y fuentes. Estaba rodeado por edificios parecidos al que acabábamos de rodear, aunque algo más pequeños.

-Ahora estamos en el Parque de la Teología. Hay representaciones de todas las religiones de las que se tiene constancia en el campus, y en la plaza central normalmente nos reunimos durante ocasiones especiales todos los estudiantes. Los edificios que los rodean son el gimnasio-apuntó con el dedo al edificio que quedaba frente a nosotros,-la cantina-señaló al de nuestra derecha,-y por último, el Salón de Actos-dirigió su dedo al edificio de la izquierda.

Tras ello fuimos hacia un sendero que discurría hacia el este, pasando entre dos edificios. Nos encontrábamos en lo alto de una colina, y podíamos vislumbrar gran parte del valle, siempre encajonado entre amenazadoras montañas. A nuestros pies había multitud de pequeños pueblos, que iban iluminando sus luces a medida que el Sol se iba poniendo. Al norte había una gran extensión de bosque bastante amenazadora, y al sur varios edificios y pistas exteriores, altamente ocupados por centenares de figuras en diversas posiciones. En el centro de ambas había un claro montañoso, con multitud de pequeñas cuevas que ascendían hasta el pico de una gran montaña. En el centro del claro había un lago, separado en dos mitades por un camino de piedra que no parecía muy estable.

-Éste es el camino que más usarás con diferencia. En aquella explanada hay varias pistas de entrenamiento, un gimnasio de preparación de lucha de monstruos y establos para carreras montadas.-La miré con horror. ¿Había dicho lucha de monstruos? Ella, sin embargo, continuó como si nada.

>>En el lado opuesto se encuentra el bosque, donde solemos practicar con monstruos verdaderos, y donde practicamos diversos juegos de guerra. Otro escenario que solemos usar es el lago y las cuevas del centro, que dan para más variedad. Ahora iremos hacia tu aldea, creo que se llama Olimpia, al norte-señaló en esa dirección, donde se habían encendido ya todas las luces. Mi hogar, Madina Al-Nayl, está al oeste, justo detrás de nosotros.

-Entonces... ¿cada religión tiene su aldea propia?-le pregunté, intentando procesar toda la información.

-Exacto. Puedes pasarte todo el día en tu aldea si quieres, puesto que allí tienen multitud de clases más específicas para tu religión e incluso algunos restaurantes y cafeterías. Pero a mí me gusta visitar otras aldeas, aprender de otras culturas, y comer en la Cantina, donde tienen de todo-me explicó, relajada, a la vez que se volvía para regresar al parque y atravesarlo hacia el norte.

-Bueno, ¿de qué era dios tu padre exactamente?-la animé a hablar. La verdad es que no me cansaba de escucharla.

-Es más conocido como el dios de la Flor del Loto, de las fragancias y los perfumes, y también de las propiedades curativas de las flores. Es considerado también dios del amanecer y protector del Este.

-Vaya, nunca había oído hablar de él-respondí, asombrado. Comparado con los dioses egipcios acerca de los que había oído hablar, ese Nefertem parecía bastante normal.-¿Y tienes algún superpoder o algo por el estilo?-de repente se me ocurrió otra cosa.-¿Tengo yo algún superpoder?

Debí de poner una cara muy estúpida, porque Lilly soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, en cierto modo tengo superpoderes. Siempre huelo bien, por ejemplo, y puedo controlar mi fragancia para hacer que otras personas sientan cualquier cosa. ¡Ah!, y soy bastante buena herborista y sanadora. Suelo ayudar a los enfermos casi todos los días. En cuanto a ti...bueno, tu madre es la diosa de la magia, así que algo supongo que sabrás hacer. Pero eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Iba a responderle alguna broma relacionada con Harry Potter, cuando oímos una voz detrás nuestra.

-¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si es mi marimacho preferida!

Hasta entonces no me había percatado dónde estábamos. Habíamos andado un buen trecho por un gran camino pavimentado, y en frente nuestro había una bifurcación que llevaba a otro ancho camino. Cada pocos metros salían caminos más pequeños que llevaban a diversos poblados. Justo delante nuestro estaba la entrada de uno, conformada por dos monolitos de piedra sobre los que descansaba un tercero horizontalmente, y en el que se leía un mensaje en algún idioma rúnico. El poblado estaba rodeado de otros monolitos, que lo rodeaban de manera que me recordaban a Stonehenge. Había varias cabañas de madera en él, y en su centro ardía una hoguera alegremente. Miré al cielo y descubrí que ya era de noche.

La voz venía de la izquierda del camino. Al volverme vi a una chica algo mayor que Lilly y yo que me hizo sonrojarme de los pies a la cabeza. Era de cabello rubio ondulado, que le caía por la espalda, decorado con algunas trencitas. Sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro que contrastaban con su clara piel, y llevaba una sencilla túnica roja con los hombros al descubierto, que resaltaba su...ejem...gran escote. Le acompañaba un joven asiático, de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, ojos tras unas gafas y vestido con un _kimono_ azul medianoche con detalles de lunas y lágrimas. El joven parecía nervioso e inseguro, mirando a su acompañante casi con devoción.

-¿Y qué te trae al norte, egipcia de pacotilla?-le insultó la chica. El chico intentaba decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Nos ofreció una mirada llena de compasión.

-A ti que te importa, Alaine-la espetó Lilly, intentando contener la rabia. La tal Alaine se volvió hacia mí, y me lanzó un beso que me puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Y quién es este guapo que te acompaña? Si no te conociera, creería que es tu novio. Ten cuidado, Lilly, podrías dañar tu reputación.

Lilly hizo caso omiso a Alaine y se volvió hacia el joven asiático.

-Mangetsu, de verdad, no sé qué haces con esta víbora-le incriminó.

-Yo..yo...-parecía que iba a decir algo coherente, pero Alaine le echó una mirada, y tragó saliva.-Alaine..es mi novia...y...tengo que estar con ella.

Lilly, claramente furiosa, se acercó peligrosamente a Alaine, y le hincó un dedo en el pecho.

-Que sepas que eres un monstruo. Un verdadero monstruo. No puedes tratar de esa manera al pobre Mangetsu.

Alaine se veía verdaderamente incómoda, pero aun así logró esbozar una perfecta sonrisa.

-Querida, que tú no quieras tener novio no quiere decir que ninguna pueda. De todas formas, pensaba darme un baño antes de cenar, así que mejor me voy yendo.

Se desembarazó de Lilly, me guiñó un ojo, dio un beso a Mangetsu, al que le empezaron a temblar las piernas, y se marchó, meneando las caderas de una manera bastante sensual. Lilly corrió hacia el asiático, y le cogió del brazo, preocupada.

-De verdad, Mangetsu, debes cortar por lo sano todo esto cuanto antes.

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero es tan guapa...y nunca había tenido una novia antes-se quejó el aludido. Parecía que no era la primera vez que habían discutido ese tema.

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente que te trata como a su esclavo utilizando sus encantos-refunfuñó Lilly. A continuación se volvió hacia mí. Creía ya que se habían olvidado de mi existencia, como en los viejos tiempos. -Oh, por cierto, se me ha olvidado presentaros. Mangetsu, este es Travis, hijo de Hécate, nuestra última incorporación. Travis, te presento a Mangetsu, hijo de Tsukiyomi.

El aludido avanzó hacia mí y me saludó a la manera oriental. Yo, algo confundido, le respondí igual.

-Por favor, llámame Manny. Tan solo mi madre y Lilly me llaman Mangetsu-me sonrió. Parecía simpático cuando no estaba cerca de esa tal Alaine.-Entonces, ¿os dirigís hacia Olimpia?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y él nos siguió.

-Por cierto, Manny-le pregunté, curioso.-¿De qué es dios tu padre?

-De la luna, evidentemente-Manny se pasó un brazo por su atuendo lleno de lunas, acentuando su respuesta.-Soy una especie de Sailor Moon masculino y friki. ¿A qué mola?

-Supongo-le respondí.

-Y tú eres hijo de Hécate. Mola también. Eres como...

-Harry Potter. Ya lo sé.

-También, aunque hay otros sitios en los que se menciona a tu madre, mucho más directo que Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo...?-no se me había ocurrido pensar que mi madre fuera tan popular. Vi un brillo en los ojos de Manny.

-Ya empezamos-susurró Lilly detrás nuestro.

-Por ejemplo, en la saga de _Devil Survivor_ Hécate es uno de los monstruos que puedes conseguir; además de aparecer en _Blood Brothers 2, Gods Rush,_ otros juegos de _Shin Megami Tensei_ como _Imagine, Last Bible III, If, NINE, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II_ , _Persona 5, y_ no nos olvidemos de _Ronde_. Y por último, es uno de los personajes del anime _Shakugan no Shana_.

-Vaya-fui lo único que pude decir.

-Para que luego digan que ser friki no te aporta nada más que tonterías-me guiñó un ojo, y acto seguido se puso a silbar animadamente una melodía sospechosamente parecida a una de _The Legend of Zelda._

Caminamos en silencio un rato, hasta que consideré prudente preguntarles acerca de la otra semidiosa que había visto hoy.

-Y Ailene...¿de quién es hija?

Manny dejó de silbar al instante y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-De Gerd. Esposa de Frey y diosa del deseo sexual. Nórdica-me respondió secamente Lilly desde detrás. Aún parecía afectada por lo de antes.-Es capaz de controlar a los hombres muy fácilmente-con eso último parecía que intentaba llegar hasta Manny, pero si éste la oyó, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

-Y...bueno...no quiero entrometerme mucho pero...-me llevaba rondando la cabeza una idea que quería aclarar cuanto antes. Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré y vi que Lilly me sonreía, con una mirada tranquilizadora. Manny dejó de andar y se volvió hacia nosotros, aun mirando el suelo.

-Tranquilo. Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué Ailene te dijo antes todas esas cosas sobre que ni por asomo podías ser mi novia por algo de una reputación...?

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Lilly, y levantó la mirada hacia Manny, que en ese momento asintió levemente. Lilly tragó saliva, y me miró fijamente.

-Bueno, supongo que de todas formas lo averiguarás antes o después, así que, allá va...Soy lesbiana.

De repente, todo lo que la nórdica le había dicho cobró sentido de golpe.

-Oh, vaya. Vale. De acuerdo-no sabía muy bien que decir, la verdad. No era muy bueno en situaciones así.

-Si quieres empezar a odiarme, eres libre-murmuró, con un deje cansado y triste. Parecía que no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Eso no va a cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti. Y esa opinión es que eres una tía estupenda-le dije, intentando animarla.

Los ojos de Lilly se llenaron de lágrimas, y soltó una risita. Me dio un abrazo, y después continuó andando, limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo. Manny se colocó al lado mío y me dio unas palmadas.

-Sabía que eras un tío legal. Bienvenido al grupo.

Tras ello, continuamos andando mientras que Manny contemplaba a Lilly con preocupación.

-Verás, Lilly no es precisamente querida por aquí-me susurró tras unos instantes.-Se enemistó con Alaine casi al llegar a la escuela, y como muchos otros, también se enamoró de ella. Se confesó, pero Alaine, en vez de rechazarla educadamente, se rio de ella y la llamó monstruo, propagando por todo el campus la sexualidad de Lilly. Algunos, como yo, la apoyamos, puesto que no veíamos lo malo que tenía aquello, pero la mayoría, controlado por Alaine directa o indirectamente, ahora la tratan como a un bicho raro y la marginan.

Seguimos andando en un silencio incómodo unos metros más, hasta que Lilly se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero sonreía.

-Hemos llegado. Travis, este es tu nuevo hogar. Olimpia.-Con un gesto teatral, señaló el grupo de luces que se observaban más adelante. Yo entonces les presté atención, y casi me quedé sin respiración.

La aldea estaba situada en la ladera de una montaña, con un camino principal flanqueado por columnas en las que había numerosas antorchas que escalaban la montaña y otras calles secundarias, que conducían a edificios que recordaban a los templos griegos de la Antigüedad, de vívidos colores, y esculpidos en las montañas. Al pie de la montaña se encontraban tiendas, cafeterías y otros edificios de aspecto más... civil.

Era precioso.


	4. MI VECINA TIENE EL PELO DE COLORES

No había mucha gente en ese momento en Olimpia, probablemente porque en breve tendrían que ir a cenar. Sin embargo, había algunos estudiantes sentados en una cafetería cercana. Todos vestían a la manera griega. ¿Tendría yo que vestirme así?  
De repente, una chica que estaba sentada sola miró hacia nosotros, y saludó a Lilly. Lilly sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. La chica empezó a acercarse  
-Travis, te vemos en la cena. Arona te enseñará como es esto.   
Acto seguido, ella y Manny se alejaron por el camino, dejándome frente a una preciosa joven.  
Su cabello, liso y a la altura de los hombros, era mayormente de un rojo intenso, con mechas azules, moradas y amarillas. Tenía los ojos de un color entre verde y azul, dando la impresión de que cambiaban de tonalidad al momento. Su tez morena y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados sacaban a la luz su origen polinesio. Portaba un sencillo peplo con un chal multicolor alrededor de los hombros para protegerle en la fría noche de montaña.  
-Hey, ¿eres nuevo, no?-me saludó.-Soy Arona, hija de Iris. Aloha i Olimpia. ¿Tú eres...?  
-Travis, hijo de Hécate-estaba acostumbrándome a presentarme de esa manera.-¿Eso que acabas de decir era hawaiiano?  
-'Ae. Soy de Honolulu. Bueno, debería mostrarte un poco por tu nuevo hogar.  
Acto seguido empezó a andar, señalando distintos sitios a medida que los pasábamos. Costaba seguirle el ritmo, pero me obligué a apretar el paso.  
-Como ves, esta explanada está llena de cafeterías y tiendas-en efecto, justo a la entrada había varias cafeterías y establecimientos que vendían desde peplos a armas y armaduras, pasando por cosas tan extrañas como sangre de gorgona o espray anti-basiliscos (por alguna razón había un dibujo de una comadreja en el frasco).  
>>También hay algunas aulas donde imparten varias clases y cursos. Te aconsejo consultar el tablón -señaló a un gran tablón lleno de papeles y carteles en el centro de la explanada de la entrada, frente a una estatua de Zeus con su rayo en actitud amenazadora.  
>>En lo que sería la montaña en sí se encuentran los templos, donde vivimos los estudiantes. Esos de la cima son los de Zeus y Hera, y desde allí se van escalonando en función de la importancia del Dios. Por suerte somos hijos de dioses menores y no tenemos que subir y bajar la montaña todos los días. Sígueme, nuestros templos están por aquí. Somos vecinos, que lo sepas.  
Algo confundido por el torrente de información, torcimos hacia la izquierda una vez abandonada la explanada, tras subir una escalinata en el gran camino que subía la montaña, para alcanzar la primera hilera de templos, casi a los pies del monte. Se distinguían tres, bastante parecidos salvo por leves diferencias. El primero tenía relieves de figuras dormidas, y varios cojines y almohadas estaban apilados en la entrada, como si fueran columnas. Supuse que sería de algún dios del sueño o algo parecido.   
La siguiente era claramente la de Iris. Era multicolor, y una cascada caía desde el tejado a dos aguas hasta la krépis, dónde el agua desaparecía misteriosamente, formando un arcoíris permanente.  
-Mi ka hale. Te aseguro que lo de la cascada impresiona menos cuando la cruzas todos los días y recibes una nada agradable ducha mañanera-parecía algo mosqueada, y dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia el arcoíris de la cascada.  
El último templo estaba algo apartado de los otros, y más excavado en la montaña. Era de piedra negra, con diversos símbolos rúnicos y alquímicos decorando sus columnas, que brillaban fantasmalmente.   
-Y aquí está tu templo. Aunque parezca un tanto tétrico, te aseguro que es más agradable en el interior. Bueno, te dejo. Te veré en el comedor.   
Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y entró por el templo de Iris, atravesando la cascada. Me quedé mirando la entrada como un bobo, pensando en lo guapa que era Arona. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudí la cabeza varias veces para despejarme, y entré a mi nuevo hogar.  
Nada más cruzar el umbral, la oscuridad me cegó. Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, se encendieron numerosas velas a la vez, en una medialuna frente a mí. Pude así ver que estaba en una especie de recibidor gótico, con una vieja escalera con poyetes dorados en forma de comadreja a pocos pasos de mí y numerosas puertas a ambos lados. Y, entre la medialuna de velas, se encontraba una decena de estudiantes, todos vestidos con una túnica oscura con detalles de sombras fantasmales, llamas titilantes y caminos que desaparecían en la oscuridad, todos tejidos exquisitamente. Iban encapuchados, recordándome a una secta, lo que, considerando la historia y los atributos de mi madre, no me resultaba tan descabellado. Sin embargo, tras unos inquietantes momentos en los que los encapuchados simplemente me miraban fijamente y yo retrocedía poco a poco hacia la puerta, queriendo salir de ese lugar, sonó una carcajada proveniente de uno de ellos que desencadenó en una auténtica risotada general. Todos se quitaron las capuchas, revelando rostros diferentes, pero todos con los mismos grandes ojos negros. El que se encontraba en frente mío, un chico negro con el pelo oscuro de punta, perilla y un pendiente dorado en el lóbulo derecho, se acercó y me estrechó la mano, la risa bailando en sus pupilas.  
-Así que tú eres nuestro nuevo hermano. Perdona por todo esto, se lo hacemos a todos los nuevos-dicho ésto, hizo un gesto de disculpa.-Soy Clint, el jefe de la cabaña de Hécate. ¿Tú eres...?  
-Travis. Soy Travis-le respondí, algo amedrentado aún. Una chica asiática cercana a Clint le entregó algo oscuro.  
-Toma. En cuanto te pongas ésto iremos a cenar. Puedes cambiarte en esa habitación de ahí-señaló a una puerta aparentemente al azar, y yo me metí. Tras unos minutos, salí con mi nueva sorprendentemente cómoda túnica negra, me puse unas sandalias, y abandoné el templo junto a mis nuevos hermanos, hacia el comedor que me había enseñado Lilly en la zona central.


	5. ¿CÓMO QUE "CAZA DE MONSTRUOS"?

La Cantina era la sala más grande que había visto en mi vida, tenía probablemente el mismo tamaño que mi instituto, incluso más. Estaba llena de estudiantes vestidos de la manera más variopinta sentados en largas mesas. En la pared del fondo lucía una enorme chimenea, y frente a ella Ga-gaah picoteaba algo de grano que le habían servido.   
Nada más entrar vi a Lilly haciéndome señas. Estaba sentada con Arona en un lado de una mesa en la parte central, separadas por varios metros de un grupo de robustos jóvenes vestidos a la manera vikinga que no paraban de vociferar y discutir. Dos de ellos incluso sacaron dos amenazadoras hachas, y se hubieran partido el uno al otro en dos de no ser por otro compañero, que les dejó K.O. a ambos de un puñetazo. Me apresuré a sentarme frente a ellas, puesto que no había ningún sitio donde pudiera coger la comida.  
Nada más sentarme, tras haberlas saludado con la cabeza, un plato de pizza y una Coca Cola se materializó enfrente mío. Me empezaba a gustar ese lugar cada vez más.  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal tus nuevos hermanos?-me preguntó Arona, vivaracha.  
-Supongo...que bien...creo-respondí. No es que me hubieran dejado una primera buena impresión precisamente.  
-Te han hecho el “rito de iniciación”, ¿verdad?-las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa.  
-¿Lo sabías?  
-Por supuesto. Cada cabaña tiene una broma de ese tipo. Luego se retransmite en Celestia TV. Con un poco de suerte, ¡hasta podrás verte en la tele esta noche!  
-Oh, genial-murmuré.-¿Qué os hicieron a vosotras?  
-Me tiraron de cabeza a la cascada-contestó Arona.-No fue una experiencia muy agradable, porque estoy seguro de que los de la cabaña de Bóreas les ayudaron a enfriar el agua o algo.  
-Yo tuve la misma prueba que todos los semidioses egipcios, lograr llegar a la tumba de mi progenitor divino sin morir-comentó Lilly. Acto seguido mostró una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el codo.-Me queda ésto como prueba.  
-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-le pregunte, curioso.  
-Hubo un cocodrilo que creyó que era buena idea hincarme el diente.-A continuación su mirada se tornó maliciosa y juntó los dedos de las manos, lo que dio lugar a una escena a la vez terrorífica y algo cómica.  
-¿Y Manny?-les pregunté, buscándole con la mirada entre las otras mesas.  
-Con su novia-Lilly arrugó la nariz en una expresión avinagrada.   
-Espera, ¿Alaine sigue usándole? - Arona frunció el ceño, extrañada.- ¿Cuánto ha pasado, un mes? Normalmente se cansa de ellos a la semana.  
-Creo que esta vez tiene otro motivo para no dejarle ir. Yo-respondió, sombría, Lilly. Parecía estar echando humo, e incluso creí detectar un cambio en su perfume.  
Iba a decir algo que animara a la egipcia, cuando, sin previo aviso, me sobresaltó un graznido detrás mío. Me di la vuelta de un salto, frente a Ga-gaah. Todos los demás habían callado, incluso los vikingos habían reanimado a los que estaban noqueados, y centraron su mirada en el cuervo.   
-Levántate-me ordenó. Las miradas entonces cambiaron a posarse sobre mí, lo que me hizo sentir bastante incómodo.   
>>Procedo a presentar a nuestra nueva incorporación a la academia: Travis Heminger de Las Vegas, hijo de Hécate-cuando dijo el nombre de mi madre, se oyeron vítores provenientes de distintos puntos del comedor, allí donde había un hermano mío. Tras un aplauso, me permitió sentarme.  
>>En su honor, esta noche celebraremos una caza de monstruos-el comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos. Varios vikingos chocaron sus cabezas entre sí mientras susurraban “batalla, batalla”. - Como adelanto, os diré que será en el Lago, y contra la serpiente Unhcegila. Os veré allí a las 10, así que apurad la cena y preparaos para el combate. Eso es todo – tras ello, volvió a su rincón junto a la chimenea.  
-Esto...¿caza de monstruos?-pregunté, pálido de miedo.  
-Oh, sí, es una actividad que nos ayuda para nuestras misiones-me explicó Arona en un tono tranquilizador.-Solo que en ellas no puedes morir, así que no te preocupes. Hay sanadores como Lilly en todas partes, y siempre estamos vigilados por distintas divinidades.  
-¿Como Yaya Cailleach?  
-¿Cailleach?-Arona puso cara de no entender, pero Lilly asintió con la cabeza.  
-Sí, ella es una de las divinidades protectoras de la Academia. A mí también me llevó aquí por primera vez-acabó con una sonrisa.  
-Ooh, vale. Mi caso fue algo traumático, me transportaron desde Honolulu (atravesando el océano) una horda de 400 conejos borrachos, los centzon totochtin. Suena tan horrible como parece-explicó Arona.  
-Oh sí. Los conejos borrachos. Aparecen de vez en cuando por los campos de maíz montando barullo hasta que Ga-gaah les echa-comentó Lilly. Tras ello, se levantó de la mesa de un salto.- Bueno, deberíais ir a prepararos. Yo tengo que ir ya para el lago con el resto de los sanadores, así que os veo más tarde.  
Se despidió rápidamente de nosotros, y fue hacia la salida.  
-Bueno, nosotros también deberíamos de ir yendo. Vamos-me apremió Arona.


	6. ME RECONCILIO CON MI PASADO (Y CON MI FUTURO)

-¿Y qué poderes tienes tú, Arona?-le pregunté en el camino hacia Olimpia, tras ir caminando en silencio un buen trecho.  
-Bueno, mi madre es la diosa del arcoíris y mensajera de los dioses, lo que me hace bastante veloz. También soy buena con los pegasos, por ello probablemente me verás esta noche montada en mi pequeño, Anuenue.   
-Pegasos. Genial. Así que esos también existen-murmuré para mis adentros, lo que provocó una risita en mi acompañante.  
-Pronto descubrirás que todas las leyendas existen.  
-¿Crees que yo tengo algún poder?  
-Quién sabe-me respondió Arona, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras despedirme de Arona, me fui a mi cabaña de nuevo. En la misma entrada me esperaba la chica asiática de antes.  
-Oh, aquí estás-me saludó. -Tengo que llevarte a la sala de estrategia y artillería, donde están los demás. Me llamo Angie, por cierto.  
-Encantado-le respondí, mientras la seguía a través de puertas y pasillos. -¿Qué poderes solemos tener los hijos de Hécate?  
-Bueno, hay bastante variedad, la verdad. La mayoría podemos hacer magia oscura, algunos manipular la niebla, y hay quién ve fantasmas. También, al ser la diosa de la magia, algunos tenemos otros poderes mágicos. Yo puedo lanzar llamas azules, por ejemplo-dicho esto, una llama azulada salió de la punta de su dedo índice, iluminando su cara de manera fantasmagórica. Me dedicó una sonrisa lobuna, y después la apagó de un soplido.   
Continuamos andando por un oscuro pasillo decorado con cuadros de distintas personalidades, que supuse que serían hijos de Hécate pasados, hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra adornada con dos antorchas. Angie la empujó, y llegamos hasta la sala de estrategia.  
A primera vista parecía una cueva, ya que las paredes eran de piedra negra. La única iluminación provenía de unas antorchas colocadas a varios metros las unas de las otras, brillando con una luz azulada. De las paredes colgaban numerosas armas y armaduras griegas, además de estanterías con varios libros en griego antiguo. Para mi sorpresa, pude ver que podía leerlos fácilmente. La mayoría eran sobre hechicería y brujería, y había otros especializados en campos diferentes, como “La historia de la hechicería alrededor de culto de Hécate en la Hélade durante la Época Alejandrina” o “Manual de la Nigromancia. Tomo III: Cómo hacerse amigo de los muertos”. En el centro había una mesa que parecía estar hecha a partir de algún cristal oscuro, como la obsidiana, y sobre ella había desplegado un gran mapa. A su alrededor se encontraban mis otros hermanos, con Clint en el centro. Nada más entrar, alzaron la mirada hasta nosotros.  
-¡Angie! Y...¿Travis, eras?-nos saludó el líder. Yo asentí – Poneos por aquí.   
Varios hermanos nos hicieron hueco junto a él, y él volvió a bajar la vista hacia el mapa, que ilustraba un lago y la zona circundante.  
-Bueno, sigamos con el plan. Unhcegila no puede salir del lago, así que será un blanco fácil para Angie y sus magos-la aludida asintió. - Vosotros os pondréis sobre esta peña-señaló un punto al norte del lago,- para que podáis apuntar a puntos vitales. Mientras, los demás nos quedaremos al sur, atacándole de vez en cuando con lo que podamos. Pienso que para esta batalla la lanza será el arma más lógica. Travis, tú estarás en la vanguardia con Joyce – señaló a una imponente chica musculosa y alta como un edificio, de mirada fría y expresión seria, que me saludó con la cabeza.- Veamos qué tienes.  
Yo asentí, nervioso. Tras ello, se empezaron a preparar. Yo fui hacia la que sería mi compañera, Joyce, que estaba escarbando en un baúl bajo una guadaña de aspecto imponente.   
-Esto...hola, estoy encantado de trabajar contigo-no sabía muy bien como interactuar con ella.  
Joyce se levantó. En el regazo llevaba una espada larga, una lanza y una maza.   
-Elige-masculló. Yo las observé cuidadosamente. Por mi experiencia en libros y videojuegos, sabía que los héroes siempre tenían espadas. Pero yo no me consideraba un héroe. Además, si tenía opción, siempre escogía los martillos y las hachas. Así que alargué la mano y cogí la maza. Pesaba menos de lo que creía. Joyce asintió.  
-No te preocupes si fallas hoy, solo vas a participar para saber qué es lo que se te da mejor – sus palabras intentaban querer tranquilizarme, pero no estaban surgiendo mucho efecto.  
-¡Vámonos! - nos llamó Clint. Nos pusimos todos una armadura negra con distintos símbolos de Hécate, y capuchas que ocultaban nuestro rostro parcialmente. Al salir, nos juntamos con el resto de las cabañas griegas. Intenté buscar a Arona, pero entre tanta gente y tantas armaduras costaba encontrarla. Al final desistí, y me mantuve en silencio junto a Joyce antes de que todos los griegos marcháramos hacia el lago. Una vez allí, vi a todos los semidioses armados, calculé que había alrededor de un millar, y todos me miraban, deseosos de ver de qué era capaz.   
Seguí a Joyce hasta la primera línea de batalla. Frente a nosotros, se encontraba el lago, aparentemente en calma. Miré a ambos lados para ver si encontraba alguna cara conocida, pero había demasiada gente. Levanté la cabeza para ver si estaba Iris en su pegaso y, efectivamente, en medio de un escuadrón lleno de diferentes monturas montadas por múltiples estudiantes, allí estaba ella, con una armadura multicolor. Su pegaso era del color de la nieve, y ella portaba una pica arcoíris. Se la veía seria, mirando al frente. Intenté buscar a Arona entre los curanderos, pero debían de estar ocultos en algún punto, porque por más que miré no encontré a nadie.   
De repente, Ga–gaah apareció volando junto a Arona, y se posicionó junto encima del lago, planeando.  
-¡Qué empiece la caza! - graznó, antes de salir volando por encima de las montañas. Justo cuando dijo la palabra <>, el agua empezó a ebullir, empezaron a surgir pequeñas olas desde el centro del lago, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, surgió ante mí una gran serpiente del tamaño de tres autobuses, con duras escamas esmeralda, dos grandes garras afiladas, y centelleantes ojos rojizos. Unhcegila. Tras un terrorífico chillido, se lanzó directa a nosotros.  
-¡Ah! ¡Estoy ciega! - gritó una chica negra vestida con pieles de guepardo.  
-¡No la mires a los ojos! - me gritó Joyce, justo antes de lanzarse al ataque. De un salto, clavó su lanza en las juntas entre las escamas de la serpiente, lo que provocó un agudo chillido. Por desgracia, la lanza se había quedado encajonada, y Joyce era incapaz de sacársela. Al final, dándose por vencida, me miró fijamente.  
-Debe tener algún punto débil. Creo que uno de sus anillos es más blando que el resto. ¡Suerte! - acto seguido, se lanzó al lago.  
No tuve tiempo de gritarle algo, ya que tuve que apartarme de un coletazo dirigido a los que estaban detrás mío. La batalla rugía a mi alrededor, todos contra la serpiente. Temblando, me acerqué a la orilla del lago, desde dónde podía alcanzar su cuerpo escamoso. Alcé mi martillo, y le asesté un golpe, que rebotó frente a la dureza de sus escamas. <> pensé. Miré a los lados, por dónde seguía el cuerpo de la serpiente. Desde allí, parecía interminable. <> pensé. <>.  
De repente, comencé a brillar. Sí, así, sin más. Y lo que es más extraño, me desdoblé. Tal cual. Dos “yo” se desprendieron de mi “yo”. Eran idénticos a mí, salvo porque uno tendría unos diez años, y otro unos cincuenta. El niño era igual que yo de pequeño, con el pelo en forma de champiñón y una sudadera verde de GAP. El adulto lucía una espesa y oscura barba, acompañada de una camiseta negra de My Chemical Romance. Y ambos tenían martillos como el mío, aunque a diferente escala. Me sentía extraño, porque podía notar lo que pensábamos y sentíamos los tres.  
-Hola, joven yo – me dijo el Travis mayor.  
-¿Qué pasa, yo? - me saludó el Travis menor.  
Yo estaba flipando un poco, pero decidí averiguar qué estaba pasando después de matar a la serpiente.  
\- Tenemos que encontrar cuál es el anillo débil de la serpiente. Vamos cada uno a uno – les ordené. Ellos asintieron, y se pusieron manos a la obra. Yo les seguí.   
Tras varios martillazos, noté como el Travis Menor lograba descubrir un punto débil, sin escamas.   
-¡Eh, gente! ¡Mi yo del pasado ha encontrado un punto débil! - grité. Todos los que estaban a mi alrededor pararon de atacar, y nos miraron, alternativamente, a mí y a mis otras dos versiones. Tras un breve momento de confusión, todos fueron a ayudar a mi mini yo. Yo les seguí y, en cuanto fui a chocarle los cinco al Pequeño Travis, desapareció en una nube al mínimo contacto físico. Tampoco notaba ya a Travis Senior, así que supuse que desaparecieron a la vez.  
Tras ello, solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que Unhcegila cayó rendida, y todos estallamos en vítores. En medio del gentío, la cabaña de Hécate al completo se acercó a mí y me levantó por los aires, al grito de << ¡ Travis el Triandrón! ¡Travis el Triandrón! >>. Así me llevaron hasta la cabaña, y hasta una habitación libre. Una vez dentro, me desplomé en la cama, sonriendo. Había sido un día largo.


End file.
